


Oh my god~ they were roommates

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Daddy Kink, Fighting During Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Memes, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Matsukawa Issei, bottom/bottom, but it’s mild, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Oikawa and Hanamaki get it on due to their sexual frustration, their boyfriends haven’t touched them in a month.Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are proud at the results.Then a beautiful foursome.Over 3000 words of pure smut 🙏
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 435





	Oh my god~ they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to drown in holy water dudes

“Do you wanna play?” Oikawa asks, crawling in between Hanamaki’s legs, spreading them apart. “I know Matsukawa hasn’t fucked you in weeks and Iwa hasn’t touched me too. So why don’t we play?” Tooru runs his hands up the pink-haired’s chests, delicately brushing his fingers over his skinny torso.   
“Let’s fuck with them!” Hanamaki agrees, pulling his top off, exposing his...his pierced nipples. “No penetration of your cock in me and my cock in you.” Oikawa nodded not hearing the rule over his shock of his friend's piercings. Before continuing, Oikawa and Hanamaki get fully undressed, exposing each other’s hard one. Both decided not to provoke each other and just get on with it. 

Softly Oikawa rubs his fingers over the cold metals of the piercing, putting his index finger through the hoop and tugging lightly. Hanamaki let out a satisfied moan, his eyes rolling back due to the brunette’s smooth touches. Slowly Takahiro strokes his hands up Tooru’s chest, he cups the muscular pecs squeezing lightly on them, he sits up to give gentle kisses to the male’s nipple. Licking and biting around it.  
“Nghh- Makki~” The brunette moans, bucking his hips slightly. To return the gesture, Oikawa pushes the pink haired back on to the bed, he places both his thighs on either side of him, he brings his lips to one of the pierced nipples, he takes the pulsing nipple and cold metal in his mouth. He hooks the metal hoop with his tongue, he tugs on the metal. Roughly he sucks on the nipple, leaving it swollen and red, he parts his lips from his throbbing nipple and torturously tugs at the metal, making the bud feel as if it was going to be ripped off.   
“Ahh fuck! That feels so~ good!” Hanamaki moans, letting out breathy moans with each tug of the metal. 

“I never knew you were a masochist.” Oikawa giggled, hovering his lips over Hanamaki’s gaped lips. Roughly they kiss each other, they fight with their tongues, mixed saliva dropped from the sides of their mouths. Both part with a dark blush covering their cheeks, mouth covered in saliva and panting heavily, wishing they had their boyfriends with them.   
“You’re the one to-to talk Oikawa, I hear you and Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki slaps his thigh, a red handprint being left on his creamy thigh, Oikawa falls forward on his chest, the stinging pain making his head fog with pleasure. Trickles of saliva fall from Tooru’s mouth as he loses his mind from the pleasure he was feeling, the stinging and throbbing ache pleasing him. 

Slowly Oikawa grinded his hips, his leaking cock rubbing against Hanamaki’s abdomen, leaving trails of his cum.   
“Ahhh nghhh~ this feels so good! Slap me more!” The brunette moans, capturing Takahiro’s deprived nipple in his mouth, giving it little kitten licks and rough tugs. As the pleasure builds up, Hanamaki starts to lose his strength, his smacks becoming weaker and less pleasurable. 

Both wished for a release, so they changed the position, their legs tangled together and their tips kissed. Hanamaki takes the lead and pulls both their cocks together, rubbing up and down. Using their slick to fasten up the pace, he cups their heads with every stroke upward. Oikawa continued to play with his nipples, so fascinated by how delicate and sensitive they are.   
“Nghh feel~ so~ good!” Oikawa mewls, bucking his hips up in Hanamaki’s weak grip, moaning loudly feeling the sensitive veins on both their cocks brush against each other. “You’re drooling so much, do you feel that good? You hav-ahhh mhmm you have such a lewd expression!” Oikawa gathers up the drool that seeped from his mouth and brought his wet digits to his hole, entering one into his heat.   
“Fuck~fuck mghh!” The pink-haired cries out, grinding his hips down on his fingers, guiding the fingers to his prostate. Hanamaki does the same, he gathers some cum from their cocks and uses his other hand to finger his friend. Entering two easily, curving them inside him and twisting them till he hears a lewd moan from Oikawa.   
“You-You’re so loose~ How much do you finger yourself?” Takahiro teases, playing with his rim and then entering another third finger in as he relentlessly strokes them together. 

“Do-Nghh Do you have any vibrators?” Oikawa questions, digging his tips into the pink-haired’s prostate making him scream out. He nods quickly, only moans were able to form from his mouth. Tooru removes his fingers from his hole, looking around the room till he finds Hanamaki’s special toys.   
“You’re so~ dirty, Makki!” The brunette laughs, pulling out his most favourable toys, two vibrators with odd patterns. One had crooked edges and the other had bumpy edges, Oikawa was definitely excited to see how they feel. 

Crawling back on the bed, Oikawa spreads Hanamaki’s legs apart, shoving them down against his chest and keeping them there in his tight grip. Before entering the toy in, Tooru gives his friend a kisses to his rim, entering his tongue inside his loose swollen rim, exploring his heat with his tongue.   
“Oikaw-ahhh no~ that is Matsukawa’s!” Hanamaki moans, pushing the horny brunette off of him, sending him a glare but it’s not so threatening with his teary eyes and lewd expression. “Only Matsun can put his tongue there.” He blushes, covering his face from his embarrassing comment. Shrugging his shoulders and giving a fake apology, Tooru thrusts the toy inside of him, aiming it straight for his prostate. The bumpy edges hitting all types of spots in Hanamaki make his mind fill with nothing but pleasure. Without warning Oikawa switches on the vibrator, throwing the remote on the floor so the pink haired won’t dare to turn it off.   
“Come on~ Makki! It’s your turn.” Oikawa coos spreading his legs for the wrecked masochist who couldn’t stop moaning and leaking his cum all over the bed sheets. “Matsun is so lucky to have such a good pet like you.” Tooru grabs the bunny ears from the box and places them on his head, they tilt slightly making him look even more fucked. “Such a pretty bunny.” 

Hanamaki imprisons the toy between Oikawa’s mouth, he thrusts the toy inside his mouth till it hits the back of his throat. Slicking up the toy with his saliva.   
“Com-Come on Tooru suck on the toy~ ahh~” He orders, smirking at how Oikawa’s normal cocky expression turns so lewd from just getting his mouth fucked from a toy. He pulls out the toy from his mouth and waste no time shoving it inside of him, the crooked edges marking his insides. Twisting them to shake if it’s design. Immediately Hanamaki finds his sweet spot, he thrusts the toy a few times on it making the brunette squeeze his legs and cry. He turns on the toy, putting it on a low vibration before turning it up to almost max. Throwing the remote to the side, he crawls on top of Oikawa, capturing his open mouth into a kiss.   
“I think you will be a pretty kitty- ahh Nghh~ you lick like one.” Hanamaki grabs the kitten ears from his mysterious box of toys and sticks them on Oikawa’s damp hair. “So~ pretty!” 

With shaky hands Tooru shoves the toy in and out of Hanamaki, the pink haired offers the brunette harsh spanks. They tediously rubbed their cock together moaning out for their boyfriends. 

“Matsun~ ahh!” 

“Iwa~” 

“I think they are playing with each other.” Matsukawa whispers to Iwaizumi as they walk into the apartment.   
“The fuck?” The shorter raven whispers back. “You’re fucking plan actually worked.” Hajime laughs quietly, trying not to give up their presence.   
“It’s taken a long time and it’s been a frustrating month but…” The taller male opens the door to the wonderful scene, both their cum-coated boyfriends kissing each other and rubbing their cocks against each other as their arse shakes. 

“This is for Oikawa’s toy and this is my little bunny.” 

“You’re so fucking weird.” 

“Did-Did ahh turn up?” Oikawa moans, the vibrations attack his prostate, bringing him over his needed edge. “Ahh Hajime~” He cried out arching his back, his cock brushed against his friend’s, making both of them cry.   
“Ahh Issei~ Issei! You-You turned it-ahh up!” He choked out through throat soring moans.   
“No I-I-ah stop tur-turning it up!” Oikawa balls his fists up in the sheets, his back still arched, his thighs trembling the vibrations becoming too much for his frail body. 

“Baby doesn’t even know when his daddy is home.” Matsukawa chuckles, travelling his hands down his arch back, he squeezes his cheeks, giving them light taps.   
“You’re so fucking weird.” Iwaizumi shakes his head, observing his two friends.  
“Like you don’t make Oikawa call you da-“   
“No!” Hanamaki smacks his boyfriend’s hand from his arse, sending him a dirty look. “You aren’t allowed to touch me or Oikawa till you both kiss.” He crawls from atop of Oikawa and sits beside him, teasingly keeping his legs open to provoke his boyfriend. To provoke his other friend, he plays with Tooru’s wet, swollen nipples.   
“Come on Hajime!” 

“No homo, dude.” Matsukawa hesitantly inched his lips over to the moody, annoyed raven’s lips. Getting frustrated with his persistence, Iwaizumi pushes his lips against his friend’s lips.   
“Tongue!” Hanamaki giggles, Matsukawa sends him a glare which turns on the masochist even more. Tongues were exchanged, their saliva passing through each other’s mouths as they fought for dominance. 

“Happy?!” Iwaizumi shouts, instantly wiping his lips, Matsukawa does the same.   
“Yes!” Both their boyfriend chant in unison, climbing off the bed to kneel in front of them. Staring up at them lovingly, nuzzling their head into their hard, covered cock. Hanamaki takes the first initiative, he unzips his boyfriend’s trousers and pulls them down with his boxers to his knees. Gently he kisses up and down his cock, taking a deep breath to smell the husky smell of his boyfriend, moaning at the smell. He licks stripes up and down his cock, entering his tongue in his slit to taste his cum, he moans again missing the taste of Matsukawa.   
“Did my bunny miss me that much?” The raven chuckles, entangling his fingers into the pink locks, forcing his cute mouth down his cock. Hanamaki let out chokes moans as Oikawa played with his leaking cock, it sent currents through the raven’s cock, he threw his head back in pleasure. “Dude can you tell your bitch not to play with my bunny?” 

“Tooru, you know not to play with what isn’t yours.” Iwaizumi calmly speaks, rubbing his hands softly through his baby’s hair, Oikawa nuzzles into the touch. Suddenly his soft touch becomes rough as he starts to tug on his hair, a sadistic smirk plays on his lips. “Naughty kitty.” He mutters, keeping his grip still in his hair as he unzips his trousers and pulls himself out. Lightly he slaps his cock against Tooru’s face, his cum mixes in with his tears. Without being told, Oikawa opens his mouth, he guides his boyfriend’s massive cock to his lips. First he gives his red tip a few kisses, then he shoves the whole thing into his mouth.   
“Such a good boy. Good boy~” Iwaizumi moans, thrusting into Oikawa’s mouth roughly, giving the poor kitty no time to breathe. “You love daddy’s cock so much.” 

“I knew you had a daddy kink!” Matsukawa chuckled, his little bunny still having the time of his life, sucking, kissing and licking his partner’s cock. Finding happiness in his sore jaw.  
“It’s just your fucking weird fetishes are rubbing off on me.” Iwaizumi argues sending the taller raven a middle finger.  
“Whatever you say dude! Ah fuck- my little bunny~ good bun~” Issei is interrupted by a warm feeling in his lower abdomen, his talented bunny’s tongue and mouth bringing him over his edge. “Shit-shit!” He curses, thrusting his cock all the way down his throat, his cum splattered down his throat. So much came out that it overflowed out of the pink-haired’s mouth. “So pretty for me.” The raven compliments, gathering his cum from his mouth and smearing it all over his fingers. Besides the two, Oikawa was getting his face fucked quite roughly as Hajime spilled his cum inside his mouth. 

“I’m going to duck you so hard, my little bunny.” Matsukawa whispers, lifting his boyfriend on his bed and spreading his legs, the vibrator still destroying his insides stretching him open for his cock.   
“Duck me so hard daddy. I want you to duck me.” Hanamaki replies with the same amount of passion, jerking at his lover’s top so he can take it off. Once Matsukawa is freed from his top, he continues. Pulling out the toy, throwing it to the side, he slapped his cock against his rim. Dipping just his tip in and out of him.   
“Tell me how much you want me to duck yo-“

“Can you stop saying duck?! Just say fuck! You pair of shitty weirdos!” Hajime screams, punching his friend’s arm, he wishes he didn’t agree with this scheme.   
“Hajime just focus on me!” Oikawa whines, forcing the raven’s lips onto his, putting him under his trance. As they kiss Iwaizumi thrusts the toy in and out of his boyfriend, little spurts if cum stain his shirt as he relentlessly hits his prostate. Departing their lips, he pulls the toy out, he observes the weird object.   
“Get therapy.” Iwaizumi mutters, shaking his head in disapproval, discarding the disgusting toy to the side.   
“Take your top off… daddy.” Oikawa commands, playing with the hem of the shirt, getting annoyed that he can’t see his abs. Quickly Hajime throws the top off it ruffles up his spiky hair, making some strands fall over his forehead. His muscles tense as he enters his cock inside of his, small veins prick out his arms, he closes his eyes and lets out soft moans feeling the warmth of Oikawa cuddling around him.   
“You’re so fucking tight- fuck- Tooru!”’ Iwaizumi moans, thrusting deeper inside, his cockhead brushing roughly against his delicate prostate.   
“Ahhh daddy~ fuck me harder! Hard-harder-ahh.” The raven listens to his tempting demand, shoving his cock till he is balls deep and instantly thrusting out. Oikawa’s hole clenches with every thrust out, it hugs around his tip every time he dares to pull out. 

Over on the other side, Hanamaki has lost his voice and his mind, Matsukawa hasn’t stop thrusting in and out of him even after how many times the bunny has cummed.   
“So tight, you love my cock so much! Fuck bunny, your grip is getting too strong- ahh fuck.” Matsukawa gingerly thrusts in and out of him, torturing his boyfriend with teasing and slow thrusts, giving his cock a good milking. “Look at your nipples, how much did the kitty over there play with them? Does he know how you like?” The pink-haired man shakes his head, his throat too sore to speak and his mind too far gone to even reply to him. “Answer my question.” Matsukawa stops his movements and forces the bunny’s hips to stop grinding.   
“H-he-ahh lot.” He hazily replies, travelling his hands all over his boyfriend’s chest, rubbing his hands over the beautiful abs.   
“Did he now? But these are mine. These belong to me.” Matsukawa states, pushing down the nipples back into his skin, he plays around with them. Pulling and kissing as he slowly brings back his rhythm of thrusting. “I’m going to have to punish bunny.” He smirks, seeing a faint smile on Hanamaki’s face. Searching aimlessly in the box of weird shit, he finally finds the chain, vibrator and tape. Slowing down his thrusts, he hooks the chain on the hoops, he pulls the chain up to Hanamaki’s gaped, saliva lips and places it between his lips, the stretch of the nipples causes him to cry out.   
“Good boy.” Matsukawa whispers, adding the small vibrator to his aching nipple, tapping it in place, turning it up to the max.   
“Ahhh- nghhh m’shorrie! [I’m sorry]” He moans through the chain, his hips bucking upward as he feels his insides getting destroyed by his boyfriend's huge cock and the stinging vibrations of the toy jolting his body. 

“You’re a fucking sadist.” Iwaizumi stares at the sight in horry.   
“Look at you.” Matsukawa fires back, hitting his best friend’s shoulder. Currently, Oikawa’s head was pushed down into the mattress with his arse on display for the raven, who ruthlessly wouldn’t stop thrusting his hips in and out of him. Oikawa begged him to cum but he still kept a tight grip on his cock, preventing the brunette’s release.   
“Tooru~ you know the rules!” Iwaizumi chuckled, adoring how his boyfriend has completely lost his mind, his face showing nothing but bliss. Red cheeks, tears, saliva connected his lips. It was extremely cute.   
“You’re a cruel motherfucker.” Matsukawa chuckled, sending the shorter raven a quick stare before he continued to torture his boyfriend with quick pecks on the lips with still had the chain between them. “You’re so pretty, Takahiro~” He coos, leaving a trail of marks where his tongue licked, creating such a pretty sight. “Are you doing okay?” The taller raven asks, Hanamaki sends him a peace sign as an indication. 

“Tooru are you doing okay?” Hajime asks with a less concerned tone and a more cheerful tone, enjoying breaking his boyfriend. He nods his head timidly, too out of it to reply and his hands are restricted behind his back to signal anything to the cruel raven.   
“Heut- nghhh Hajime-ahh!” Oikawa panted out, gripping on the bed sheets to support him, his knuckles turned white from how vicious his grip was, his body was slowly falling in desperation to have the release he needed. “Please-please I beg you! I want to cum!” The brunette cries, tears rushing down his face as he pulled himself up a little to stare up at the raven with a filthy desperate expression plastered on his face. Without warning, Hanamaki grabs the sides of Oikawa’s face and brings him down to kiss him, letting go of the chain.   
“If you won’t kiss me, I will kiss Oikawa.” Hanamaki attached their lips together, nibbling on his bottom lip to allow him access, and thrusted his tongue in his dripping down. Both of them moaned in each other’s mouths as both of their unimpressed boyfriends thrusted deeply in them, hitting all the places that drove them to lose their minds. 

Issei tugged at the chain, kissing his boyfriend deeply, winning the battle between their tongues. His thrusts slowly began to lose their momentum, getting more sloppier and unrhythmic. Hanamaki crawled at his back, cumming for the fifth time that night, painting his boyfriend’s toned chest in his white seed. Soon after he cam, he felt his insides heat up with his cum. Some of his seed seeped out leaving an agitated feeling between his cheeks.   
“You did so well.” 

Thrusting continuously in and out of his almost unconscious boyfriend, he releases his grip from his cock. Immediately Tooru cums, drenching the bed covers in all his essence, a puddle forming underneath him. He let out faint moans and mewls, feeling his prostate get attacked but the head of Hajime’s cock. A few more uneven thrusts inside his twitching, gaping boyfriend’s hole, he empties inside of him. Letting out curses and giving his plumped arse a couple of spanks before pulling out with a loud hiss. 

“Want one?” Issei offers Hajime a butt plug, his eyebrows raised, his tone completely serious.   
“Get help.” Iwaizumi smack his hands away from his face.   
“I’m perfectly fine.” He smiles, shoving one of his many plugs into his boyfriend's swollen hole. “Come on Hanamaki, let's get you cleaned up.” Matsukawa picks him up in bridal style, taking him to the en-suite. Iwaizumi does the same thing, picking him up and taking him to their bathroom.   
“Ahhh Hajime is so~ cute!” 

“So are we going to tell them about how we set this up?” 

“No, Takahiro will chop off my balls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next shot will be a Lev x Yaku because we stan underrated ships! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
